


New Routine[Crynx]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Pegging, Rough Sex, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minx is rushing to her boyfriend's house. The two haven't been able to do much together,<br/>but after tonight, they might just have to stick with this routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Routine[Crynx]

"Fuck! 11 o'clock already?? I'm going to be late!" Minx exclaimed, making sure all three of her videos were ready to go for tomorrow.

 

She quickly got up and grabbed her black bag. It was just a plain black duffle bag, nothing special, but it fit its purpose. She dumped everything she'd need for tonight into the bag and got dressed, while mumbling to herself.

 

"Your late Minxypoo, blah blah blah." Mocked Minx, grumbling, "You said 12 tonight, I even ended the stream early wah wah wah."

 

Minx sighed, as she continued to contemplate the ass-chewing she was going to have to endure in 45 minutes.

 

She scanned her house to make sure she wasn't missing anything, before storming out of it and into her car. There wasn't much traffic, but it was still nearing 12:30 when she arrived at the familiar brown brick house she had come accustom to seeing.

 

The hissing of cicadas and the click of her high heeled purple wedges, were the only things that could be heard on the peaceful street. Minx fixed the black trench coat she was wearing, before getting her keys out and unlocking the front door.

 

She smirked when she stepped into the house and the scent of candles and the sound of soft chillstep music was all that greeted her.

 

  
_He always knew how to set the mood._ She thought to herself as she quickly walked down the hallway to a door that was cracked open.

 

Inside, laying on top of a bed with his arms behind his head, was Minx's boyfriend, only adorned in his boxers.

 

"Your late, Minxypoo." The smooth voice reminded her, a little pout coming to his blindfolded face.

 

Minx sighed, "I know, I know. Was having some trouble getting videos up, I'm sorry Cry."

 

He scoffed, "I even-"

 

"Ended the stream early, I know bebeh. Can you ever forgive me??" She asked, voice sweet and high pitched.

 

Cry grinned, "If you let me see you."

 

"Already?? Fine."

 

The blindfolded man sat up and lifted his blindfold, looking over at his girlfriend.

 

Her hair hung over her shoulders, purple bangs covering her bright brown eyes. Her usual black trench coat hiding whatever secrets could be under it, and though it was rare, he could even see that Minx was wearing high heels.

 

"Since you can see, am I suppose to take these off myself??" Minx questioned, putting her long leg up on the bed.

 

Cry smirked and quickly crawled over to the edge, slowly taking off her shoe, while admiring how sexy her legs looked wrapped in the fishnet stockings she wore.

 

"I missed you babe." Cry whispered, running his hands up and down Minx's calf, before switching to the other foot, "Shits been pretty boring."

 

"Really?? Seems like you've been streaming more, ah!" She said, gasping a little as she felt Cry's lips make contact with her leg.

 

"Yea and so have you. Of course that's been fun. I mean when I'm not doing that. I've been bored and lonely." He admitted, standing up and hugging her.

 

Minx hugged him back tight. Cry then looked up at her as she bent over to kiss his lips, before he sat back down.

 

"I understand, me too. We haven't been able to do this for so long, I almost forgot how good it felt, to be honest." She agreed, slowly untying the sash on her trench coat.

 

"What, sex??"

 

"Haha, no. Having someone drool from seeing you." Minx giggled, watching Cry's mouth drop open as she pulled her coat off.

 

"I-I can't help it, heh. Sheeet Minx, you look beautiful." He complimented.

 

Minx blushed a little, allowing her boyfriend to take in every inch of her body. From the low V-neck black and purple leather shirt she wore, to the black matching thong she had on, Cry bit his lip and took it all in.

 

"So, you feelin to make a brother beg to touch, or you just going to let me??" Cry questioned.

 

Minx laughed and pushed him backwards onto the bed, slowly mounting him.

 

"You can touch all you like." She whispered, kissing down the side of his face to his neck, as he reached out and grabbed her thick hips and ass.

 

A deep moan escaped Cry's mouth as Minx continued to kiss down to his chest, sucking on any and every sweetspot she could find.

 

"Come here." He growled, pulling Minx to his lips by her chin.

 

Cry slowly let his tongue swipe across Minx's lips and she allowed him access. He felt every corner of her mouth, massaging her tongue before carefully flipping her over.

 

He positioned himself between her legs, looking deep into the English woman's lust filled eyes. He went down her neck, tenderly tonguing at her sweet spots, then kissed right back up to her lips, giving them a little peck.

 

"You're dressed so nice, I don't know if I want to take it off." Cry whispered, now leaving kisses down Minx's chest.

 

"Just fucking take it off. Lets do this." She commanded, making the man on top of her smirk.

 

He quickly pulled her leather shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor before shoving his face between her soft breast.

 

Minx giggled, "You just going to suffocate yourself??"

 

"Shh, I'm trying to. I think this is what heaven feels like." Replied Cry, gently rubbing his face between her chest, while licking up one of her boobs.

 

Minx gasped as Cry licked her light pink areola, making her nipple become hard. He took the hard bud into his mouth and started sucking it, while groping the other.

 

Soft music and low moans filled the room as Cry busied himself with his girlfriends big, round, perky tits. Sucking, licking, nibbling, and rubbing them, eliciting moans and groans, squirms and bucks from the woman below him. He knew from her body language, that he was making her wet. He went from nipple to nipple, pulling them with his teeth a little, before gently lapping them. Cry then kissed up her neck to her ear, nibbling at it.

 

"Am I making you wet, babe??" He questioned, voice smooth and sexy as ever, "You want me to handle that for you??"

 

Minx nodded her head yes, but pushed Cry off of her.

 

"But you know how I want you to do it right??" She asked, pointing to the top of the bed.

 

The blue eyed man smirked, knowing exactly what she wanted. He quickly got the blindfold, as Minx stood at the foot of the bed.

 

He situated himself at the top of the bed, waiting for Minx. When she finally got back on the bed, she grabbed his face, crashing their lips together quickly.

 

"I hope you're hungry." She whispered, before positioning herself over Cry.

 

Her leather thong had long been thrown to the floor, so now she sat there on her knees, completely naked and hovering over Cry's face.

 

"Do I have to search for kitty??" He teasingly asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"Of course you do."

 

Cry bit his lip as he leaned his head up. Unable to see, he landed on the side of Minx's inner thigh and began to trail his tongue along it. Minx bit her own lip, loving how her boyfriend desperately searched for her sweet vagina.

 

"Heh, you're almost there, you can find it." Minx encouraged, giggling.

 

"Oh, fuck this!" Cry exclaimed, throwing off the black silk blindfold.

 

"W-Wait!" Stuttered Minx, as Cry roughly wrapped his arms around her legs.

 

Bringing her down to his face, he began to lick that delicious honeypot he was craving.

 

"C-Cry!" She gasped, pushing his head back down, "Ugh, so bad. You're lucky I don't have my whip with me."

 

He chuckled and winked, "You better not have that thing. Today's Friday, you only get to be my little domiMinxtrix on hump day Wednesdays, remember??"

 

"Yes, yes, I fucking remember. But it's been dreadfully long since we've done this and you promised I'd be able to tease you. Then, smash my pretty little cunt into your face." Minx stated, her accent making every obscenity sound like music.

 

Cry nodded his head, "I did promise that, didn't I?? Fine, let me have it."

 

Minx smiled brightly, happy to comply with his wishes.

 

She squatted down more, until she felt his lips brush over her moist vanilla pink lips. Cry darted his tongue out, licking and swirling it inside of Minx. She began to whimper as he nibbled on her lips and sucked at her clit.

 

Cry groaned as Minx started to grind and buck her hips. Her warm pussy smashing against his face more with every thrust. Minx grabbed tight to her chest, bouncing up and down on her boyfriends face, making him tongue fuck her.

 

She moaned loudly, feeling Cry work his tongue deeper inside her, his hands curling around her thighs to bring her down closer.

 

"Cry!" Minx moaned, now running her hands through his messy hair, "R-Right, there. There!"

 

She scooted back some, making sure his mouth was around her clit as he sucked on it. Minx began to thrust her head back, pleasure shooting through her hot body as Cry devoured her wet pussy. Without warning, her body began to convulse and her legs tightened around Cry's head, as she had a shaking orgasm.

 

Minx leaned backwards onto her hands, sitting herself on Cry's chest while they both caught their breaths. Finally she rolled off, only to be bombarded with kisses.

 

"Mm, so fucking sexy!" Cry exclaimed, leaving kisses down Minx's body.

 

"Heh, thanks. That felt good." She said, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as she tried to catch her breath, "Your turn to cum."

 

Cry smirked and rolled off of her, letting her get up from the bed and retrieve something from the black duffle bag she brought with her.

 

"So um, you still sure about this?? I know you said you'd do it, but I think you're just trying to make me happy." Minx said, staring down at the items in her hands.

 

"I've done it to myself before, shouldn't be too hard to take it from someone else. Do you know how to put it on??" Asked Cry, watching her step into the leg straps of the long black strap on.

 

Cry sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, helping Minx tighten the straps before taking off his boxers.

 

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, I hope you know." She chuckled, kissing Cry before he got on all fours on top of the bed.

 

"If you do I swear, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, then I'll throat fuck you! And I will then comment on all of your videos and be like huh, Minx sounds kind of weird guys, I don't know, maybe she's been sucking too much dick. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but she's a bit of a dick sucker." Cry threatened.

 

"Haha, and then my comment section will become even more stupid. Heh, I'll go easy then, I promise."

 

"You better. I'm a delicate little snowflake."

 

"Yes, this ass looks very delicate." Minx agreed, slamming her hand down on Cry's plump ass.

 

She kneaded his cheeks before putting lube on one of her fingers and slowly circling it around her boyfriend's entrance. Cry let out a sigh, trying to calm himself as Minx shoved her finger inside.

 

He groaned loudly as more fingers were added inside him, preparing him for what was to come next. Minx coated her new appendage with lube, before slowly pushing it inside her boyfriend. He gripped the bed sheets and gritted his teeth, trying to cope with the pain.

 

Minx bent over him, trailing kisses up and down his back, "It's going to be ok bebeh, you're doing fine."

 

With a nod of understanding from him, Minx slowly kept going in and out of Cry's tight hole, until he had become used to the sensation. She then pushed deeper, keeping the dildo inside him.

 

"Y-Yes!" Cry breathed out, deep smooth voice now rugged and rough, "M-More, more."

 

Minx grinned and grabbed on tight to the American's hips, thrusting in to him hard, the bed moving along with her actions.

 

Cry clawed at the bed more, shouting as Minx humped him. Him being smaller, it was easy for her to reach over and grab onto his shoulders. With better positioning, she started going in and out of him sideways, until she heard him whimper.

 

"Is that the spot??" She questioned, breathing heavy herself.

 

Cry nodded his head yes, feeling his body grow hotter and hotter with every thrust that hit his prostate. Minx reached under him and began to stroke his hardening cock in time with her humps.

 

Cry's arms gave out, leaving Minx to try and hold him up while she continued to thrust. It didn't take long for him to begin to moan loudly as cum dripped from his dick. After a few more thrusts, Cry was pulling away from Minx and falling onto his stomach in a sweaty heap.

 

Minx caught her breath as she chuckled, "You made a mess!"

 

"S-shut up asshole." Cry spat out, unable to move.

 

The purpled haired woman continued to laugh as she took her toy off and cleaned up after her boyfriend, grabbing something else from her bag, before getting back in bed with him.

 

The couple made out, tongues darting into each others mouths, hands touching and grabbing various body parts, until Cry was able to fully catch his breath.

 

"I fucking love you. You know that, right??" Cry questioned, getting on top of his girlfriend so their naked bodies could be closer.

 

"I know." She whispered, handing Cry a condom, "I love you too."

 

"Heh, I guess it's my turn to fuck you. Jesus! I'm surprised I can still get hard after that. You fucked me good, babe." He complimented, kissing her lips sweetly.

 

"I tried. You know, this Wednesday I won't be so gentle. I'm going to wreck you." Minx assured, hand sliding to Cry's ass.

 

"Fair enough. I guess I'll start calling you Ralph, then."

 

They both chuckled as Cry slipped the condom on his fully erect member.

 

Without hesitation, Cry positioned himself at Minx's entrance and buried his dick inside her. She let out a yelp as she grabbed onto the bed.

 

"Just because you went easy on me, doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." Cry said with a wink, Hands gripping onto her chest tight.

 

Unable to speak, Minx was reduced to screams and moans as Cry pounded into her. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist as she took every thrust.

 

Cry then rested both of his hands on either side of her head and hovered over Minx, admiring everything about her. The faces she made when he hit the right spot, how she'd grit her teeth when he'd pull back then slam into her all at once, the beads of sweat rolling from her face, making her purple bangs stick to her forehead, how she rubbed her own clit, to help edge herself towards her  second orgasm of the night, how he could still feel how warm and wet she was even with a condom on, the way her breast flopped and clapped along with every heart stopping, back breaking thrust, Cry admired it all, and wanted more.

 

He grabbed onto the headboard and pulled himself into her, with hard deliberate thrusts.

 

"YES, FUCK ME! JUST LIKE THAT, FUCK ME!!!" Minx shrieked, loving the feeling of her boyfriend roughly slamming into her warm, tight, wet hole, "Ahh Cry! I l-l-ove this, love y-you."

 

He let go of the headboard and bent back over, kissing her on her forehead, "Love you too." Grunted Cry, relentlessly pounding into her.

 

Minx could feel her muscles tighten and waves of pleasure run through her as she reached her climax, her muscle constricting around Cry's throbbing member as she moaned.

 

"Fuck, Minx! You're so tight!" He yelled, continuing to pleasure her as her body shook.

 

With a loud grunt, Cry was pulling out of her and ripping the condom off to let himself spew his hot liquids all over Minx's chest and face. He then collapsed next to her, watching as Minx licked his cum off her lips.

 

Both laid there exhausted, trying to calm down, the highs of their orgasms slowly warring off.

 

Cry lazily slumped over to reach a box of Kleenexes off of his nightstand, trying his best to help clean his girlfriend off. When the task was done, he pulled Minx's limp body into his arms to hold her. She ran a hand through his hair as they smirked at each other.

 

"I missed you so much." Cry whispered, kissing Minx's lips.

 

"I missed you too. Promise we'll do this more??" She asked, kissing him back.

 

He nodded yes, "Alright, promise. I'd do it every day, but then we'd never get work done, everyone would worry, and I'm pretty sure we'd die of heart attacks."

 

Minx giggled, "Haha, we probably would. But it would be a nice way to go."

 

"Damn straight! Heh, now about Wednesday..." Cry drifted off.

 

"You're going to like what I have in store for then." Minx said, a huge grin on her face as she contemplated all of the things she would do to him.

 

Cry smiled, "Can't wait."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And in come the: Minx is a lesbian comments.... I ship for the hell of it and if the people I ship  
> aren't against it, I'll ship everyone :D like how everyone's ok with shipping two straight guys, lets be ok with shipping a lesbian who's married with a guy who has a girlfriend ^.^ Hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s I found out minx is 6 feet tall. Pretty sure cry's short as fuck. I like this pairing :)


End file.
